Don't you remember?
by littlemisswizard
Summary: This story is told through flashbacks and memories. Who knew a train ride with a blond girl could lead to so much, swapping candies in Honeydukes, crying in bathrooms, late night visits in hallways. Brittany and Santana. Together, but not together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so please tell me if I made a mistake or formatted something wrong. Also, I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR HARRY POTTER. I don't have the genius in me to creative either phenomenon. I am simply a loyal fan. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story! Please review, I'd love to see what you make of my craziness. **

The dormitory door cracked behind me like a whip.

The slam of the door left the owls shrieking, the bed frames trembling, and my hands twisting into my hair. Whatever I had just seen had seized my heart and thrown it into the frozen lake that spread for miles in the boundaries of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was like breaking a mirror, breaking my heart was bad luck.

Usually the heartbreakers suffer in a matter of ways, including death threats, random jinxes, and a handful of insults casually thrown their way every single day. I, Santana Lopez, am the baddest bitch that Hogwarts has ever seen. I don't let people off easily. But who would have ever guessed that _she _would have broken my heart?

Pouncing onto my bed, I swallowed back my tears. I'll be damned if Pansy, Sergia, or anyone in my dormitory walked in to see tears dribbling down this hard face. I scrambled off the side of the swaying bed and seized my memory, my own nickname for a scrapbook that I store any photo or memorabilia of some degree of importance within. Its not like I've shared this nickname with anyone, or this scrapbook for that matter.

Past the worn yellow cover, flipping past the photographs of the small girl in black smiling as if she was happy. She wasn't.

Past the photographs of family reunions, wands sprouting glittering sparks of any color imaginable and colors humans don't have the creativity to discover yet.

The picture of herself at age 11, standing in front of the ruby red train with its golden trimming and the title "The Hogwarts Express" adorned on the head stopped me. She was very close to what I was looking for.

Next page. Front and center. The picture was very simple, and didn't contain me who had absentmindedly taken the photo. The photo was very blurry, muddles of drab colors and shapes mixed here and there. However, it was clear enough for distinguish the figure featured.

She had pale blond hair that was very straight and gave the impression that is was a horse's mane. It looked like silk, and fell down her shoulders in precise sections. The girl wasn't looking into the camera's lenses, and looked instead at the exotic package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans that she clutched eagerly in her hand. Her face was very serene and peaceful, calmly looking at her candy even though you could tell in the way she sat at the tip of the train seat that she was overflowing with excitement. Her nose was very straight, her eyes were facing downwards, and she was very pretty in an unheard of or unseen sort of way. She looked almost like a lioness, strong, fierce, and pretty in a way that wasn't Barbie.

The hands that slid the picture out of the album were faintly shaking. I closed my eyes so tight that I saw random bursts of light. Light was better than the tears that were threatening to cascade down my cheeks.

Why was I crying?

Opening my eyes, I stared intensely at the photograph. I tried to unfocus my eyes, to calm my pounding heart, but it simply didn't work. Memory after memory slipped into my head, and I began to remember all of the times I had spent with her. Everything we had gone through that led up to _this. _The photograph represented the first time I had met her, the first time I had been with her.

With her.

With Brittany.


	2. Chapter 2

I remember the way the door to the compartment easily slid open and shut.

I sidled in, not looking into its contents, instead focusing on dragging my many trunks inside. I slammed the door shut, grunting profanities to myself. First my mother embarrassed me in front of all the rest of the first years, kissing me on the cheek. Santana Lopez doesn't show affection. Santana Lopez doesn't show emotion. I had a reputation to withhold, and she didn't seem to understand.

Why did I pack so much? Clothes, candy, and my screech owl weighed down my trunks, piercing my back with pain.

Shoving my trunks off to the side, I forcefully fell down onto a booth. Straightening myself up, my eyes flickered upward, and my heart dropped to realize that I wasn't alone in the compartment as I had hoped.

There was a girl sitting across from me. Her bright blue eyes stared at me warily, her hands folded calmly on her lap. She raised her eyebrows, "Nice to meet you too."

I made strong eye contact with her, to prove that I wasn't a weakling. I stared at her in a way that I hoped was intimidating, before reaching into my trunk and pulling out my copy of "Witches and Ways".

After a couple of minutes in silence, me absorbed in my book and the girl glancing from the window to me, the window to me, she spoke in a steady voice. "Witches and Ways. That's a good book. One of my favorites actually."

I looked up. She was smiling at me, a soft smile that made my heart purr. I ignored the purr and rolled my eyes, "Nobody asked your opinion".

"I just thought I would share." The girl was still smiling that stupidly sugary smile of hers, staring out the sunny window, "I think its an amazing love story. How Jane and Adam would do anything for one another, no matter what anyone else says. How Adam's mother says that if he marries poor Jane, he would no longer be her son. Adam is so in love that he does it anyway, and runs off with Jane."

The girl turned to me. Her electric eyes stared deep into my own, making me uncomfortable. "That's the kind of fairytale love story I've always dreamed of."

I swallowed hard, trying to break free from that captivating blue gaze, "Yeah, it's an okay love story I guess."

We stared at each other for a few moments. It was hard to be so cruel when this girl was trying to be so friendly. She was very pretty too, like Cinderella with those blue eyes and her perfect blond hair. She looked like one of my fellow first years. Glancing shyly at me, she extended her hand. "Hey," She whispered, "I'm Brittany."

I didn't smile, but I didn't frown. I made firm eye contact and shook her hand, "Santana."

The train ride seemed to go by very quickly after that.

I wouldn't say that Brittany and I became friends. We knew each other, and we liked each other, but were we friends?

"I plan on being sorted into Hufflepuff." Brittany announced, lying back in her booth, surrounding by the candy that we had just bought, "After all my entire wizard family has been Hufflepuffs. My mum says its because we are so hardworking. Its in our blood to work hard, do well, be nice to people. Plus friendship is so important to me, and that's a trait of a Hufflepuff isn't it?"

My heart sank a little. Brittany is the first person I have ever met that will be in my year at Hogwarts. I can't deny that I had a little spark of hope inside of me, hoping that she would be sorted into my house.

"Really." I didn't make eye contact with her and pretended to be very interested in scavenging the last of my Bertie Bott's Beans from the bottom of the box, "I expect I'll be in Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" Brittany stopped chewing on her candy and froze, "Do you want to be in Slytherin?"

"Yeah." I pretended like I was surprised that she didn't want to be in Slytherin, "Isn't that where they throw the best parties and the boys are the hottest? Who wouldn't want to be there?"

"I don't know." Brittany shrugged but eyed me reproachfully.

"Besides," I said smugly, pleased with her taken-aback reaction, "My family is a long line of Slytherins. We are the worst kids Slytherin House ever got. My oldest brother Javier was famous for his pranking...and lets just say he did a lot of it. My mom has never gotten over some of the things he did. There's nothing wrong with our family, we just appreciate a good party right?"

"Oh."

We had just begun to finish up our candy when the voice came over the speakers, announcing that the Hogwarts Express was about to pull into the Station. We were at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at last.

Brittany and I pulled on our robes. I pretended not to notice how slender and graceful Brittany was with her petite body and those delicately long legs. She caught me staring at her as she pulled her Hogwarts skirt on, and gave me an odd little smile. I pretended like I was never looking.

We sat facing each other, just like when we had met. Our trunks were pulled up on either side of us. We sat in silence, until the voice ordered us to file neatly of the train and onto the platform where we will be given further instructions. Brittany glanced at me, an almost sad expression on her face. "Well, I hope to see you later Santana Lopez."

I didn't want to stay goodbye to her. I had become strangely fond of this girl, who I didn't know whether or not to call a friend. Santana Lopez is better at making enemies than friends. I swallowed, finding it slightly difficult to, and said simply, "See you later."

"I don't know." Brittany muttered as I followed her out of the compartment, "I think you're too nice to be a Slytherin."

There it was again. The purr in my heart.


End file.
